mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Tornado Bolt
Tornado Bolt is the placeholder name of a Pegasus filly with a light grey coat, purple mane and tail, and light green eyes. She appears with tornado and horseshoe cutie marks in Call of the Cutie and with a light bulb cutie mark in Twilight Time, but without any cutie mark at all in other episodes.__TOC__ Development and design She shares her design with "Princess Erroria" and Cotton Cloudy. She, along with Cotton Cloudy, "Princess Erroria", "Noi", Aura, Liza Doolots, and "Dinky Doo" and as well as Prim Posy, Lemony Gem, "Serena", "Pinkie Feather", "Rainy Feather", "Mango Dash", and "Sweet Pop", was to appear in Friendship is Magic, part 2.AssetsLicensor.zip. Archived. Depiction in the series Season one Tornado Bolt's first appearance is in season one in the episode Dragonshy, where she's briefly seen as an Earth pony with no cutie mark playing with other foals at Ponyville Park. In Call of the Cutie she is seen with a tornado cutie mark, talking to Lyra Heartstrings and a filly in the streets of Ponyville, later among the crowd of foals at Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera, and once as an Earth pony with a horseshoe cutie mark. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, she is seen in the race audience in Rainbow Dash's flashback, cheering excitedly with a pink filly that shares her design. Season two In season two, Tornado Bolt appears in a total of eleven episodes, mostly as a background pony for brief shots. She appears as one of the foals in Twilight Sparkle's nightmarish kindergarten vision in Lesson Zero. In The Cutie Pox, she has a lengthy scene among the Ponyville Schoolhouse foals watching Apple Bloom perform. She is seen in a crowd in The Mysterious Mare Do Well, standing with two mares in the background in Secret of My Excess, standing next to Fluttershy in the crowd in The Last Roundup, in wonder at the cider machine with two adult ponies and two foals in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, and standing with Derpy in an aerial shot in Hearts and Hooves Day. In A Friend in Deed, she skips rope with some other foals and joined by Pinkie Pie during her Smile Song. She also appears as one of the foals mocking young Fluttershy in a flashback in Hurricane Fluttershy, in line for Snails' autograph in Ponyville Confidential, and in two scenes in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2: cornered into an alley with Dr. Hooves and Golden Harvest by changelings, and later in the crowd watching Princess Cadance and Shining Armor stepping into their wedding carriage. Season three In season three, Tornado Bolt appears briefly in One Bad Apple and Games Ponies Play. In Magical Mystery Cure, she is in the background during the song Morning in Ponyville, although without her cutie mark and wings, and in the next scene as one of the ponies glaring at Rarity. Season four In season four, Tornado Bolt appears in Flight to the Finish, Pinkie Pride, Simple Ways, Filli Vanilli, Twilight Time, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, Leap of Faith, Trade Ya!, and Equestria Games. Season five In season five, Tornado Bolt appears in The Cutie Map - Part 1 as a resident of Our Town. In The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone, Tornado Bolt flies through Junior Speedsters Flight Camp in Gilda's flashback. In Slice of Life, she appears. At the end of Rarity Investigates!, Tornado Bolt watches the Wonderbolts' performance alongside "Chelsea Porcelain". She also appears watching the Sisterhooves Social in Brotherhooves Social and appears again in Crusaders of the Lost Mark. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, her form is used by a changeling next to Doc Top in an alternate timeline. Season six In season six, Tornado Bolt appears in The Gift of the Maud Pie. Appearances Times are approximate and taken from videos with no prolonged transition for commercial breaks. Other depictions She appears in the European magazine comic Trixie never gives up! during the story about young Trixie. Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Tornado Bolt appears in episode 7 of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, "Hearth's Warming Eve". Gallery See also *List of ponies References es:Tornado Bolt it:Tornado Bolt pl:Tornado Bolt ru:Торнадо Болт Category:Background characters Category:Foals Category:Ponyville Schoolhouse students